Second Chances
by EmmettsTeddyBear
Summary: Bella, battered, beaten and abused, is given a second chance. Question is, Will she take it? Summary stinks. First chapter is better. Rated M for language, and later, maybe sexual situations. AH
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances

BPOV

"When the fuck are you going to learn, Bella?! When are you going to get it through that thick fucking skull? I own you, every breath you take belongs to me. You live, because I allow it. Your life is a fucking gift from me. You will learn your place, even if I have to put you in it! Do we understand each other?!"

The slap delivered spilt my lip. I felt the sharp tear, and tasted the coppery taste of blood fill my mouth. I weakly nodded my head, as James let me sink to the floor. I loosely slid down, my body automatically curling in on itself. I wanted to let the pain take over, and slip into unconsciousness, but I don't think I would wake up from it.

My right eye was swollen, causing the tears to flow in odd directions. It hurt to breathe, each breath causing a sharp pain to explode around my broken ribs. The pain was nothing in light of what I had already suffered. My body was mercifully numbing the pain, dimming it from when it started with the initial blows.

"The next time you are told to do something, you will fucking do it, exactly as I say!" James loomed over me, his dirty blond hair framing his furious face. I nodded my head again, feeling the finger marks on my neck stretch and scream in agony.

He glared at me for another moment, then stormed away to the basement, slamming the door behind him, leaving me, frail and crumpled on the floor. I lay there, more dead then alive, and did a mental inventory of my injuries. I needed to go to the E.R. The broken ribs needed to be bandaged, and X-rayed.

I collected my last bit of strength, and slowly pushed myself up off the floor. I couldn't go to the hospital, they knew me there. I was a frequent visitor, and they would look into my injuries. ..I had to find somewhere else to go. Remembering a new free clinic they opened up last month, I limped my way over to the table. Grabbing my keys and purse, I prayed for the strength to make it to the clinic…2009 had really started with a 'bang'. Happy New Year to me.

A/N: This began as a method to deal with my writer's block on my other story, Do You Love Me. I wrote this at two am, a couple of days after New Years. Speaking of which, Happy 2009! Reviews and feedbacks welcome! Thank you. P.s. Please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes, my proof-reader was busy at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chances**

_A/N: This is the rest of what I have written for it. I wanted to upload them together as the first chapter is short. Again, sorry for any errors…_

**BPOV**

I stumbled into the clinic, thankful that I had made it through the bus ride here. The bus had been nearly empty at two am, everyone still out partying and celebrating; and here I was, beaten and battered. I slowly made my way over to the counter, and letting my bangs block out my right eye, hopefully camouflaging it, I requested the necessary paperwork. The woman gave me a small packet held together by a clip board, along with a pen, and, thankfully ignorant to my extreme injuries, allowed me to take a seat to fill them out.

I filled the paper work out with a fake name, hoping that they wouldn't do a follow up on any of the information. This visit was bound to bring up some questions, and questions meant inquiry, and inquiry meant James would be involved. I could only make this trip because he was in the basement. His basement. James, being the 'artist' he is, needs his own space. I was forbidden to go down there, although, I don't think I wanted to in the first place. A place filled with 'pure James' was bound to be unsettling. His 'artwork' dark and dramatic, and that was putting it lightly.

Giving the paperwork back to the nurse, I waited for 'Carrie Ann Smith' to be called. Ten minutes later, a red-headed older woman, called for the name, her southern, nasally voice echoing in the vacant room. Her light green scrubs stretched tighly over her large body. I pulled myself up from the seat, carefully making my way over to the doorway she indicated.

"Happy New Year, honey. You're just about the only person been in here today. All them celebrations and stuff, you'd think that more people be in here. Drunks and such. But, nope. Everyone seems to be ringing in the new year!" She popped her gum, leading me through the halls to the room. I trailed behind her, forcing my body to keep as close a distance as it was capable of.

"Here ya go hon. Doctor'll be in shortly. You have a happy new year, and don't go getting yourself all scratched up. I tell you, ya look like you were at the business end of a train…you be careful now." Without waiting for an answer, she left me alone in the sterilized room. I pulled off my heavier jacket, laying it down on the chair beside me. My blue turtleneck keeping me warm in the chilly room. I carefully lowered myself onto the medical table, the paper rustling as a sat.

I mentally reviewed my possible lies and excuses for the injuries, coming up blank. I couldn't use the 'I fell' excuse anymore, the fingerprints on my neck made it impossible. I couldn't tell them the truth, I knew better. The police could only do so much, inept against James' abilities.

We had left Arizona because the ability to conceal the bruises in the heat was hopeless, making unanswerable questions. Giving in, I had answered, just that one time...That's all it took. James still had won, making us move. Unable to escape him, I gave up. I died inside then, and was slowly, and painfully getting closer to the physical death I was sure James was soon going to deliver.

I was startled out of my dark thoughts when the doctor came in. His blond hair was in state of disarray. _Like my life…only his was more attractive, and probably less painful. _His pale green shirt, nearly hidden beneath his white coat, brought out the deep blue of his eyes. Within his hand, he carried the false paperwork I had filled out, his wedding ring glinting in the fluorescent lights. His eyes were preoccupied on removing a pen from his coat pocket.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Hale... Ms. Smith, it seems you are experiencing some abdominal pain. Not a fun way to start your year, right?" His grin evaporated the second he met my eyes, the right one swollen and turning black. He ran his eyes over my face, taking in my covered neck. His lips pursed, and slightly pulled into a frown.

"I need you to take your sweater off, so that I may check your chest and stomach." He spoke quietly, his jaw tensed. I went to remove my sweater, my breath intake sharp as raised it, aggravating my ribs. The bruises covered my sides from where James had punched and kicked me, pulling me back up after I collapsed after each blow. The marks on my neck were blatantly clear against my pale skin, making them much more pronounced.

"Ms. Sm…Carrie? Did some…Who hurt, Carrie?" His jaw was tensed as continued to scrutinize the marks. Looking directly into my eyes, he began to check my ribs, feeling for which ones were damaged. I inhaled harshly when he grazed over one of my broken ribs. I blinked my eyes repeatedly, forcing the tears to remain trapped against my eyelashes. I slammed my mouth shut, planning on keeping it like that for the remainder of the examination.

Not receiving an answer, he stepped back, and stared at me thoughtfully. Taking in my expression, sensing my refusal to answer his question. Nodding his head he went to pick up his papers that he had left on the counter during his exam of the damage.

"As far as I can tell, you have two broken ribs. I need to do an X-ray, and check to see if there is any internal damage. I also need to check your neck, as its extensively bruised as well... In the shapes of fingers. I can't make you tell me what has happened, but I would extremely recommend telling me." He looked at me for another moment, then walked to the door.

"I am going to go order your X-rays…There shouldn't be a long wait. I will be back momentarily. In the mean time, I would also recommend thinking about how you would like to proceed from here, Carrie." The door shut very quietly, leaving me staring at the light blue paint on the wall. _What do I do now?_

_A/N: Hope your enjoying the story. Reviews would be awesome, thanks for reading. Hugs and Kisses,_

**EmmettsTeddyBear**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: (I always forget this. Lol. I DO NOT own the characters….sadly. But I own the plot and junk, lol. Authors note at the end….Enjoy!**

JPOV

"Jamie, get McCarty for me." I walked over to our secretary, waiting for her to patch me through to Emmett. From there, I might get Alice, depending on whether the girl was going to talk. Someone had really done a number on that girl, and I planned on getting her the help she needs.

Thinking back to Alice, I sent her a text message to call me after she got it. She had to work today, due to the depressions that always came with the holidays. Carrie Ann might need therapy, and Alice would know how to proceed with that. But first, that girl needed the police and protection, and I was doing my part to get her the best protection there was….

EmPOV

"Hey Jamie. Happy New Year!" I shut my car door, leaving the station to head home.

"Emmett, Jasper wants to speak with you, hold on a moment." The phone switched hands, then Jasper's usually calm voice resonated over the line. But, he didn't sound so calm.

"Hey, Jasp, What's wrong?" Only hearing my name in that tone, verified something wasn't right. Jasper kept his cool under extreme circumstances and if something had shaken that calm, it was pretty damn bad.

"I've got a girl here with finger marks all around her throat, bruises on just about every inch of her skin, and at least two cracked ribs, who isn't talking. Someone worked her over real bad. I'm getting Alice down here to talk to her as well, but she's going to need to file something. I, uh, I also need to check to see if she's going to need a rape kit." His voice, a combination of exhaustion and fury. We both fucking hated shit like this.

"On my way. KEEP HER THERE!" I slammed my phone shut, and started my jeep to life. Fuming, I made my way to the clinic, starting my New Year.

**Author's Note: This is a smaller chapter, meant as filler, just to prepare for later, but important none the less. Also, due to some reader confusion, I also wanted to make sure it's perfectly clear that Jasper is married to Alice, and therefore, unavailable. I'm still partially blocked on "Do You Love Me", for some damn reason. But I have all these other plots begging to be done. So, I'm trying to force myself to think and write, so I can move forward. Thank you for reading and reviews really motivate and are appreciated. Hugs and Kisses…EmmettsTeddyBear**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I want to be…I just want her to write the rest of my life…She can write me into the Cullen family anyway. Lol. I will be starting school soon, so all updates will probably slow down a little bit. I think. I may be able to write in between classes and junk. Reviews definitely help. Hope you guys are enjoying the story and such. This chapter is longer than usual to make up for the extra short one I uploaded yesterday. I felt like I needed to end it there. So, Anyway, on with the show…

**BPOV**

The door opened as the doctor came back in, shutting the door quietly behind him. Doctor Hale sat down, his face slightly twisted in anger and …_worry_?

It didn't matter. I had resolved to keep my mouth shut…I would get out of here, fixed and anonymous. Then, I'd figure out the James problem. I didn't anticipate his next words into my reasoning…

"You're not going to tell me anything are you?…. I could always figure out a way to keep you here until you talk…but that, I fear, would only further you distance from recovery. In all aspects. So, I'm going to start with simple questions, and hope that you'll answer them…"

'_Keep me here?!' How could he keep me here?! _James would be even more furious if I told. Getting treatment alone guaranteed me future punishment. I quickly ran through my options. Answer some questions and lie to get out of here….Or remain silent and have the possibility of having to stay against my will….It would only be a matter of time before James went looking for me. Seeing no other options, I quickly began formulating my lies…

"What do you want to know?" The words tore painfully through my lips, my bruised throat throbbing under the constant gulping I was doing.

"How you got those injuries? Are you going to tell me what happened to you?" His face was almost neutral, but his eyes were bright with authority and focus. Doctor Hale moved sat there as if he were a judge and jury rolled into one, and I was on trial. Anything I said can, and would be used against me.

"I was…um…mobbed. Some guy tried to take my purse and when a car drove by, he ran. I didn't see what he looked like." I kept my eyes focused on the wall behind him, afraid that if I looked into his eyes, he would see the truth. I was always a rotten liar, and my eyes almost constantly gave me away.

"Were you sexually assaulted?" My eyes snapped to his, the cool blue piercing, searching my expressions and taking in my reactions.

"Are you asking if I was raped?" His gaze didn't waver as he slightly nodded his head.

"No, I wasn't raped. I told you what happened. He tried to take my purse and then ran." I tried to make my voice and smooth and convincing as possible, focusing on my tone.

"Okay. Well, there will be a Detective coming in later, to get your official report. In the mean time, I want to do some scans." My eyes shot open. _A DETECTIVE?! Shit! I had to get out of here. There was no way I would be able to avoid…detection…with…a damn detective! That's what they did, they freaken Detect! James would use my blood for finger-paint!_

"NO! Um, There's…There's nothing to report. He got away!" My fingers twitched uncontrollably with the need to grab my stuff and make my escape.

"That's why a report is needed…So that they may catch him. It's not a big deal, just 'tell him the truth and sign your name' kind of deal." Currently, my inner dialogue consisted of: _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! How am I going to get out of here. I'm going to be sick…wait…_

"I'm feeling kind of weird…Is there a bathroom I can use?" Not waiting for an answer, I got up, seizing my sweater and purse. If I could get to the bathroom, I could sneak out. _I'll go somewhere else to get the damn ribs fixed…_

"Define 'weird'. I really need to go an scan for internal damage, and bleeding." He grabbed his files, and began to shuffle the papers _around_. _Hurry up. I have to get out of here! Damn it!_

"I'll just be one moment. Be right back" I lunged for the door, ripping it open. _To hell with this, I'm booking. _While he looks around for junk, I'm going to make my escape to the 'bathroom'. I turned away from the doctor, only to slam into something.

Turning my head back, I came to face a wall of…muscle? I looked up, meeting a pair of liquid crystal eyes. Momentarily lost within them, I simply stared. _My god…he's perfect…simply no other word to describe it…_He was indescribable…

My eyes scanned the man before me, drinking in his appearance. His dark hair was shaped with unruly curls, cut short, giving him a dark halo. His face was angular and sharp, completely masculine. I could feel his sweet breath causing my hair to rustle and move after every exhale. _He's too close…_

I went to take a step back, tripping over my own feet. I closed my eyes, waiting for impact. When I didn't feel the jarring slam against the floor, I opened my eyes. Upon opening them, I was again met by the 'storm at sea' colored eyes. His face widened into a grin, complete with dimples, accentuating his full checks.

"Hello." His voice was like deep caress, sinfully rich. He helped raise me to a upright position, but kept his hands on my upper arms, that were thankfully, un-bruised.

"Emmett. About time you showed up. This is the woman I spoke to you about." I kept my eyes focused on the god before me. _Emmett…his name was Emmett._ I shook myself from the thoughts, similar those of a love stricken teen; needing to focus on the matter at hand. _'Spoke to you about?' Why would he talk to someone else about me, to whom would he talk?…_

The man…Emmett…flickered his eyes to Doctor Hale, then snapped them back to mine. Only…They had changed…It looked almost as if he were angry. Then it came back to me…THE DAMN DETECTIVE! I quickly pulled myself out of his arms, trying to scurry around his large body.

"If you'll excuse me. I need to use the restroom." I looked up to his face, his vibrant eyes locking on mine once more.

"That's going to have to wait. Please have a seat, ma'am." He walked forward, leaving me no other course of action but to retreat backwards. Then he shut the door, the quiet click echoing in the room, sealing my fate.

**Author's Note: I love the 'detect' thoughts. They seem like something I would say. It was meant with a slightly ironic/humorous tone. Lol. Tell me how you liked the chapter and hopefully, we will continue soon. There's already a twist I have planned for later. The clue is in this chapter….Can you find it??? Lol. Yes, I'm evil. Review! 3 Hugs and Kisses…EmmettsTeddyBear**


End file.
